Le Petite Rossa
by Chi Noamoto
Summary: Rossa Familigia is one of the powerful mafia family in Asian and now they are under a threat. Without other option, the helpless familigia ask for The Vongola help but why are they hate the Vongola? Why the Arcobaleno wanted to help them too? And why Byakuran having tea party with the Rossa Desimo! (TEN YEARS LATER)
1. Chapter 00

**Chapter Prologue:**

**Chi: Konichiwa minna-san, how are you? This is my three attempt on writing KHR Fanfic. My English is not perfect as it was my secondary language, please forgive me if my English wasn't at the same level as your standard. All of the KHR characters and KHR stuffs belong to its rightful owner, I only own my ocs.**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

**"lalala"-talking**

**'lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

Rossa familigia is the well-known Familigia in Asian even though this Familigia is originated from Italy. They are generous mafia family who helped every mafias who asked for their help. They treated every mafia familigia equal no matter how big or small they are. Although they are well-known and very powerful, their identities were secrets. This is why the Asian mafia family 'behave' toward each other nicely so they won't one day accidently pissed off Rossa.

Rumors are all over the familigia, some of them are ridiculous and stupid. Some rumors said that they have formed allies with the Vendice and the Arcobaleno. Some said that the familigia was as strong as Vongola, that why the Mafias from Asian feared them and respected them.

Rossa influenced every Asian mafias, gangsters, etc. and no one dare to mess up with them till now…

...

...

Rossa was in grave danger and they need all helps they could get

* * *

**Chi: Thank you for reading this, *bow deeply* please review!**


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01: **

**Chi: Konichiwa minna-san, so my friends make me continue this fic as they knew that….the OCs in the fic is them. I don't know how they found out but I felt relief that they give a GOOD respond to it. So here the chapter 1! Oh! And the Rossa Desimo is *drum rolling*….just read the story and you found out :D**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OCC… I'm truly sorry! *bow deeply***

**"lalala"-talking**

**'lalala'-thoughts**

***lalala*-do things while talking**

* * *

TIME: 11 P.M (NIGHT TIME)

DATE: 12 APRIL 2XXX

LOCATION: KUALA LUMPUR, MALAYSIA

Malaysia is one of Asian country the located below Thailand and above Singapore. The country was small compared to China and all of Asians countries. Although they are small and unknown to some countries, they are truly a unique country with peaceful environment, multi colorful cultures, uncountable delicious foods and most importantly the vacation paradise that won't make you regret choose Malaysia as one of your vacation spot.

There was a rumor in the underworld stated that Rossa Familigia was located in that said small country. It was true though no mafia dare to seek them as they fear of losing their life. Sure Rossa mean 'rose' in Italy and it a bit feminine to name a strong mafia family but it sure strike fear in the heart of many…mostly till now

In the far uncivilized place in Kuala Lumpur, stood an old British mansion far bigger for Malaysia's modern mansion. The moon light shoot through every windows at the mansion, brighten up the old mansion in such beautiful ways. In the dining hall where usually Rossa Desimo and the guardians gathered mostly for meeting. Why aren't they used the meeting room? Well they don't have a meeting room and the Boss hate the idea of siting in that gloomy room called meeting room.

In the Dining Hall….

"KKYYYAAAHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

If you guess beautiful woman with deep blue eyes threatening her fellow guardians/friends and her boss then you are correct. The angry woman glanced down on her Boss, "Please tell me this is a joke" said her with dead serious voice while shaking the poor woman with short brown hair who was sitting next to her. The Rossa Boss sighed on his wheelchair after he put down his cup of tea. Rossa Desimo was a man with spiky black hair and nice tanned skin that make women jealous at him. He was sitting on his white wheelchair with blanket covered his leg. The most abnormal thing on him is this glowing orange flower on his left eye making his handsome face brighter than others.

"Vivian please do calm down, you know one day you will have wrinkles all over your face when you get older….oh wait it already happening" said a woman with violet eyes that stood beside the her boss with coffee at her hand. Vivian Lee which was the angry woman earlier glanced at her while unconsciously let go of the poor brunette from her suffer. " Sometime Aida, I wish you die by my deadly glance" said Vivian at the violet eyes woman known as Anastasia Aida. Aida smirked victoriously while Vivian sat down on her seat. "Calm down Vivian is not the end of the world" said a smiling red haired woman while waving her strawberry lollipop at Vivian. "I don't understand how you can be so cheerful at this time of crisis, Aisha" said Vivian and sigh at the cheerful aura from Aisha Beleroff. Aisha just smile and continue enjoy her lollipop.

Rossa Desimo chuckle at his rain guarding easy-going attitude, this also mean the crisis they in right now wasn't bad as before if not well let just say that Aisha won't be so relax right now. "I wish I can be like her…" said the most petite woman in the room with black rectangle glasses on her cute round face. "You are awesome as you are right now Yasmin so stop comparing yourself with others" said a blond woman beside Yasmin who was grinning beside Aisha. The blond woman is known as Aqila who was Yasmin childhood friend. The brunette who was beside Vivian give out a deadly aura as she glanced at Vivian, this won't go unnoticed by Vivian. "I-I am sorry, Juin?" said Vivian tried to eased her brunette friend known as Shou Juin. "You buy me lunch tomorrow then I forgive you" said Juin with evil smile on her face making Vivian growl in annoyed then nod.

"Well Ezzo your guardians is now calm so continue the meeting… and please stop eating '**roti canai****[1]'**

Ezzo or Izuddin the boss of Rossa almost choked on his late night 'snack' and put it aside. He licking his finger while stared at the half finished delicious food, 'don't worried baby I will get to you later' thought him at the food and brought his eyes to look at his guardians. "As you see now our men was killed day by day by the **Peccato Familigia**** [2]**. It appeared to be that they have hold some of our secrets including the information about **'****occhi della profeta'****[3]**" said the Rossa Desimo that shocked his is the first time someone have obtained the information about the most trasured possesion of Rossa. Aisha who already finished her lollipop throw the stick to the floor and stared deep into her boss eyes with serious expression on her. "W-what shall we do now? Eliminate them?" said Yasmine a bit shaky from the nervous. "Eliminate them? Hey girl if it was so easy I won't have hard time doing it" said Vivian finally calmdown completely.

Ezzo nodded his head agreed with his storm guardian statement. "They have seem to obtained some sort of power far more greater than us" said him and touch his glowing orange rose. "Darker than you could imagine" said him making the Dining Hall in dead silent. Aida who was sipping on her coffee glanced at her boss then look at them. "We have no choice but to ask for their help" said Aida earning shock gasps from them. "We don't need them!" said Vivian with shocked expression on her face. All except Ezzo and Aida nodded agreed with Vivian. "Then would you want Rossa to die? Die by some new Mafia family who barely known to world?" asked Ezzo calmly to his gruardians. Vivian sighed and rubbed her forehead knowing her headache will came soon. "I took that as no. In three days from now me, Aida and Aisha will go to Italy to negotiate with them. We leaving at 12 in the afternoon…today" said Ezzo as he glanced at his wrist watch.

The Dining Hall still in deadly silent, no one dared to move or speak to break the silent. "Well I going to start packing up my things!" said Aisha back to her cheerfulness breaking the deadly silent also brighten up the gloomy atmosphere. "I will help you, beside you will bring all of your stuffs if I don't help" said Aqila with grin and patted Aisha head gently. "Well meeting end here. Get some sleep everyone and I mean it Vivian" said Aida and glance playfully at Vivian who was now chuckling. Juin, who was the first one who left the Dining Hall claim to make a few calls to her men. Aqila dragging Aisha and Yasmine to Aisha's room to start packing for her. Vivian waved to the boss before left the Dining Hall.

Ezzo sighed heavily as Aida massaged his shoulder. "Am I doing the right decision?" said him and look at his cloud guardian also his right-hand woman. "I think so… for now we gnored our oath to Rossa Primo and concentrate on saving the family" said her and left her hands on his shoulder. "The oath… and I the first one who break it in Rossa history" said Ezzo and felt the warmness from the glowing rose comforting him. "Yeah we were the only one who crazy enough to broke the oath. I wasn't shock if Rossa Primo appear now and slap you" said Aida earning soft chuckle from Ezzo as he was pushed to his room by Aida.

(NEXT DAY)

TIME: 11.59 AM

DATE: 13 APRIL 2XXX

LOCATION: AIRPORT, MALAYSIA

In their casual clothes, Ezzo and his two guardians wave at them as they go in the to their privet jet. Vivian sigh and glance at Juin, "why that stupid boss put you in charge?". Juin just smile and look at the Rossa privet jet which going to take off any minute

"I hope they be alright" said Yasmine quietly as her eyes follow the moving jet.

* * *

**Chi: Thank you for reading this, *bow deeply* please review!**

**[1]-a famous Malaysian food...9just google it!)**

**[2]-an unknown Familigia who attack Rossa**

**[3]- just read the fic and you understood it (hint: the glowing orange rose) **


End file.
